The Spark
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Just who was Asahi? And what part did she play in Kage and Tennku's lives?
1. I asked her to marry me

Uzume: Hey guys! I've finally started the prequel to The Fire Within. This story Will explain Kage and Tenkku's lives and introduce Asahi.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#%^&*()_#$%^&*()(*&^%$#&*()(*

Artemis de la Soleil watched her lover's reaction to what she had just told him. She was pregnant…with his children. HIS twins. How could she explain to her brother that his best friend had gotten his younger sister pregnant? Takai's already pale skin whitened considerably, and he looked as if he could faint. For a Solarian and a Saturian to have children was unthinkable…. It wasn't that it was forbidden… just that the children would be looked at as beyond powerful. They would control the fires of Tartarus with ease…

The other problem was that as soon as she started showing her powers would vanish… and that was not a good thing. Lucky her had just managed to piss off the Saiyajin King… she had fought back when he attempted to take Solaria, which had surprised the man, after all Solarians were known pacifists. But the newly appointed Queen was not about to give up her throne to a brute.

Artemis sighed and pulled back her golden blonde hair. Her brown eyes hardened with determination as she looked at Takai. "I'm keeping them too…you can stay or you can leave. But I am keeping them."

Takai looked at her for a few seconds then smiled that handsome smile that had gotten them into this situation. "I never said I was leaving you pet. Hades is the king of Saturn he doesn't need me. I'll be along side you with our children. And I won't let anything harm you."

Artemis squealed and glomped Takai, knocking him to the ground. Suddenly someone cleared their throat getting the young couples attention.

Artemis jumped off of him, and Takai jumped up and straightened his uniform. "Ah Apollo! Buddy! Ano… how ya' doin man?"

Apollo raised a golden eyebrow and stared his comrade down. "I should ask you the same thing Takai…" His attention turned to his younger sister. "May I ask Imooto dear WHAT were you doing?"

"Oniisan…ano…" Artemis fidgeted under her brother's gaze." Oniisan…I'm.."

"I asked her to marry me Apollo." Takai jumped to her rescue.

Apollo blinked once, twice, and a third time then turned and walked away.

Artemis felt her heart drop when Apollo turned and walked away. Her vision got blurry and she sniffed once causing Apollo to stop in his tracks. Takai pulled her into a hug and murmured soothing words to her.

Apollo stopped in the door way and turned back to Takai glaring at him. "You better take care of her Takai..if you hurt her not even Hades would be able to bring you back. Those children will be special. If King Vegeta gets his hand on them…."

Takai nodded after hearing Apollo's consent and began to attempt at calming Artemis.

!#$*(&)(*&^%$#!!#$%()((*&^%$#!~#$%^&*()

Uzume: Well what do yall think?! I hope you guys like it! Review! Flame I dare you! .


	2. Your own stupidity

Uzume: Hey guys her is the second chapter! I also realized I did NOT do a disclaimer… so here it is!

Asahi: Uzume DOES NOT OWN DBZ OR SAILOR MOON! All of the characters except Bardock, King Vegeta, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten are hers. Though the names Kage and Tennku are hers…*glares* HEY KAGE'S MINE!! Oh and the song Kuolema Tekee Taiteilijan belongs to Nightwish.

!#$%^&*()_(O*&$#!~#%^&*()_(*O^%T$R#EW!#$%^&*()O*I&U^Y%T$R#EEWEWEWEWERWEW#$%^&*()

Artemis ran, it's all she could do. She couldn't fight back because she was powerless, and she had to protect her children. She should have known that sooner or later people all over would know she was pregnant and powerless. Of course King Vegeta would have used that to his own advantage knowing that she could not fight back.

She closed her eyes for a second searching for Takai. "Takai…where are you?"

She felt a searing pain in her chest and cried out. Takai…he was…he was gone….

Artemis heard footsteps behind her. They were too heavy to be Solarian…and the people were giving off high levels of Ki. Shinoshounin…they were the extraction team that was to capture all that were fit enough to be slaves and kill the rest…animals…

Artemis normally would have fought tooth and nail to keep them from getting her. But she couldn't continue… Takai was gone.

She felt them snatch her up by her hair but she didn't scream, she would not let them see her weak.

She looked back defiantly and spoke in Solarian, "Te toukokuu hankkia voitto taistella eläimellinen , ainoastaan lji on l; polveutua aikana."[1]

The man laughed in her face, "We will see about that woman. There is nothing you can do."

Artemis spit in his face, and began screaming out for everyone to hear. "Hear this King Vegeta, my children will be your downfall! You will regret the day that you messed with my family! In 20 years your planet will fall! And it will be your own stupidity that caused it!"

Everyone even the Saiyajins stopped to listen to her decree. She turned back to her captor and smirked at him, "Naida te , te eläimellinen."[2]

He growled and slapped her across the face knocking her unconscious.

#$%^&*()*&^%#$$%&*()^&%#!#$^&*(*&^%$#$^&_)*(&$#$%*)(*&$#!

Artemis woke up. She had been here about a year now. Her children were born six months after the attack. They were now almost a year old, and to allow destiny and fate to take their course she had to go through with what she had planned. She looked at her sleeping children. Rakuyo and Asahi…. She smiled and began to sing softly to them.

Kerran vain haaveeni  
Nähdä sain  
En pienuutta alla  
Tähtien tuntenut  
Kerran sain kehtooni kalterit  
Vankina sieltä kirjettä kirjoitan

Luojani, luoksesi anna  
Minun tulla siksi miksi  
Lapseni minua luulee

Sinussa maailman kauneus  
Josta kuolema teki minusta taiteilijan

Luojani, luoksesi anna  
Minun tulla siksi miksi  
Lapseni minua luulee

Oman taivaan tänne loin  
Anna minun päästä pois [3]

When she finished they were both looking at her. It was like they both understood what she was doing. Rakuyo looked so much like his father with his purple hair, pale skin and violet eyes. And Asahi looked like her, with golden hair and brown eyes. She smiled sadly and gave each of them a kiss on their brows. "I-KIRJAIN lempiä te minun lapsi." [4]

She looked around her room. Surprisingly she was given a nice room, she even stayed in the palace… though she was still treated as a slave. King Vegeta said that because she and her children were valuable she was to be treated with the "best".

Artemis pulled at the slave collar on her neck. It kept them from using their powers… if they tried to use Chi it would automatically turn on and send a charge of Ki into them. Looking at her children one last time she stepped away form them and expanded her aura.

12345678908765432!#$%&*(&^%$#!&U^ KET^ASU%EAQB W$QV$WE YE%$*#W$ IN rg3wiurg u2ivlp3grv up3hwupa

Uzume: well what do you guys think? Sad I know… but in order for Asahi and Rakuyo to do what she prophesized she must die…

Finnish for : You might have won the battle brute, but you have not won the war.

She told him "FUCK YOU Animal!"

Kuolema Tekee Taiteilijan…sad song that fit this story perfectly in my opinion.

I love you my children

Now I know what your thinking…she speaks Finnish, why give them Japanese names? Cuz I wanted to…don't like it I don't care..flame if you want but I will dedicate my next chapter to you!!!!

JA NE!!


	3. What Are You?

Asahi: Uzume DOESN'T own DBZ or Sailor Moon blah blah blah. Only me Kage, Tennku and my oniisan are hers.

!#$%^&*()_)O(I*U&Y^%R$E#WQERTYUIP_+{_POIUY^T%R$E#W#$%^Y&U*I(

Asahi was nervous. No nervous didn't even begin to cover what she was. Today she was to being her life as King Vegeta's nephew's playmate and possible future body guard for any future royal children. Messing with her new slave uniform she looked at her brother. He was starting his training as a Shinoshounin; though he didn't wanna do it.

He always said that when he was strong enough that they would escape and run away. She didn't want to…she liked it here…well somewhat…at least they got to sleep in nice rooms unlike the other slaves…who treated them with respect for some reason (though she knew they talked bad about them behind their backs). It didn't make any sense to either of them.

Rakuyo said it's because the other slaves were below them. Why else would the king have them in the palace, while the others where in the slave quarters in the third class part of the city?

She does have certain gifts that she knew the other slaves didn't have. Her and Rakuyo had what many called the sight. They could see what was going to happen before it happened. That meant that they were able to see the possible outcomes of battles and possible attacks on the royal family. Though, that was their only power so far…no other powers had showed yet. Which is the reason no slave collars were needed for them.

Walking down the hall they found the spot where they had to split up and reluctantly left each other; Asahi going to the young prince's rooms and Rakuyo heading out to the Shinoshounin training room.

Walking down the hall for a little bit longer she came to a set of huge doors and the butterflies in her stomach decided to become dive-bombers to let her know they were still there. Why she was so nervous she didn't know, but she knew that she needed to make a good impression.

Taking a deep breath she straightened her uniform and knocked on the door. Instead of being told to open the doors they opened and Asahi stepped in. There in the middle of the room stood three young boys each taller and bigger than her.

"Look at her she's so small!" one of the boys laughed.

At the age of 6 years, Asahi was one of the smaller Solarians. Her red hair fell in dark ringlets and her eyes were a golden brown that gave her the wide eyed innocent look. All in all she was a small soft frail child; something that these three boys could easily break. She bowed politely and kept her eyes on the ground.

"And her hair! It's red!" the other exclaimed picking up one of her many curls. "Hey Kage she fits you perfectly!"

The third boy, who was undoubtedly Kage looked like an average saiyajin in size, however his hair and eyes made him stand out. His hair was a light lavender and his eyes were a bright blue.

"Shut up." Kage rolled his eyes. "What's your name?" He ordered.

Taking another slight breath she looked up slightly and smiled, "Asahi. I was sent here to be your playmate." She looked down again.

"I have enough of those…" he pointed to the two boys that were still circling her. She was starting to get scared with them looking at her like that, and she knew if she got too scared Rakuyo would find away to get here and would get in trouble for protecting her. He obviously noticed how uncomfortable she was, "Guys enough, leave her alone."

They both looked at him like he had grown another tail. They then continued to pick at her ignoring Kage. "I said enough or are you two def?"

One reached out to touch her again and she whimpered, then Kage took action and before anyone could act the other boy was across the room. Then the scuffle started and finally the last boy joined his friend as a new ornament on Kage's wall. "I SAID enough. Now both of you GET out!"

As both of them scrambled to get out he turned to look back at her. "Your shaking." And she was. She had never had anyone try and hurt her before.

"F-forgive me…I-I won't do it again." She looked up and her eyes widened. "You're bleeding!"

Looking over at the mirror at his face and he laughed, "Guess I am…lucky bastards got a hit on me."

She giggled, but covered her mouth and took a step back. He laughed again, "I'm not my uncle you know."

She gasped as suddenly there was a slight flash and his cut was gone. "What…What are you?"

!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$

Well that is the third chapter. I started running out of things to put so I just ended it with that. Just know that Kage ISN'T full blooded Saiyajin. That is another thing that will be explained later on in the series. Hoped you liked it!

Ja!!


End file.
